One, Two, Three
by writergirl2003
Summary: They may be caught up in each others' breathless whimpers and groans, but his hands on their skin bring him the attention that he so craves from them, and both sets of hazy eyes travel up to look at him. "It's my turn," he tells them, his breath heavy.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING WARNING! Before you read this story, please be aware it may contain things that may offend you. It includes the following: polygamy, possible dubious consent, some interesting kinks such as lactation, infantilism, etc. This story is a far cry from my others, but what's the point of writing if you don't stretch your wings every now and then? If you are easily offended, turn away now. I warned you. If you're not easily offended, please enjoy!

* * *

The sound of their breath is heavy in his ears as he moves above them. His fingers trace the warm skin on both of their bodies, but no hands reach out for him. No hands brush his skin unless the slight touch is an accident, but even then it sends such a chill up his spine that he has to keep himself from letting go at that very moment.

Their hands, their mouths, are all over each other, as they usually are. They have accepted him into their tiny circle of intimacy, but they are often too caught up in each other to even remember that he is present, though that doesn't stop him from having his enjoyment. They may be caught up in each others' breathless whimpers and groans, but his hands on their skin bring him the attention that he so craves from them, and both sets of hazy eyes travel up to look at him.

"It's my turn," he tells them, his breath heavy. There is a moment of silence before one of them sighs.

"Of course, baby. Lay down."

He is too caught up in his passion to distinguish which of the women is speaking to him, but he does as he is instructed and slides to the mattress. His eyes half-closed, he feels one of them slide onto his lap. It isn't until his eyes flutter open that he realizes it's Wendy, watching him with lust-filled eyes, her hair falling into her face.

Lana is sitting on her knees beside Wendy, her stomach moving with each heavy breath she takes. His eyes travel between her legs, licking his lips at the dark view. Lana has already had her release courtesy of Wendy's mouth, and he knows what that does to the other woman. He can imagine the sopping wetness between her thighs, her labia still flushed and pulsing with each heartbeat.

He feels Wendy straddle him and his head falls back, her legs on either side of his hips. He feels her hand find his erection and she runs her fingertips over it, causing him to jerk his hips up against her. Her weight on him eases for a moment and he suddenly feels himself being lined up against Wendy's moist heat before she is sinking onto him.

The groan escapes his lips just as Wendy sighs as well, and the sound of both of them feeling such ecstasy at the same time is nearly too much for him. He feels Wendy's muscles clench around him at the same time that he feels more weight upon his legs. His eyes open to find Lana sitting behind him, her fingers working quickly between Wendy's legs as she rises and falls of him. One hand snakes around to her nipple, pinching it and rolling it with her fingers and Wendy catches her hand, their fingers curling together.

He watches the woman's face as she moves on him, thrusting his hips just as she comes down to meet him, their hips pressing together. Her mouth falls open just as he feels her spasm from the inside, and he can't deny the fact that it feels fucking incredible, though at the same time he despises the fact that in his mind, it's Lana's fingers that are causing Wendy such pleasure. He wants to use his hands to push Lana's out of the way; he wants to be the one causing his lover such ecstasy, but the rush of pleasure starts to build in his stomach and his thoughts are no longer coherent.

He doesn't care where the pleasure is coming from suddenly, just that it continues and doesn't stop. Wendy is rocking against him, his erection pressing into her so deeply that his eyes roll into the back of his head. He starts to grunt softly just as he sees Lana's teeth bite gently against the skin on Wendy's shoulder, and the simple touch is enough to send Wendy over the edge. She is moaning her release, slamming her hips against his as her muscles begin to contract around him. The pleasure is too much and he feels himself releasing within her, his hot seed spurting into the warm, wet cavity as his hips jerk against her. She is whimpering softly, coming down from her orgasm, her hips twitching with sensitivity, but she doesn't even attempt to slide off of him until he feels himself softening inside her.

She raises herself from him and slips off his lap, followed in turn by Lana. They move so fluidly together that they almost appear to be one, and as he turns to them, he sees his semen glistening between Wendy's thighs. The sight is almost enough to make him hard again, but he sees their lips meeting each other in soft, sweet kisses and he wants to be involved. He pulls Wendy away from Lana just slightly, leaning in against Lana's still nude body to capture her open mouth in a kiss. She sighs softly against his lips and he finds Wendy's head, curling his fingers in her dark hair and pulling her down with them.

He can't kiss both of them at once, obviously, but Wendy places soft kisses on his shoulders until he turns to her, kissing her so hard that it leaves both of them breathless. Once their kisses are spent, he settles between the two women, their arms and legs draped lazily over each other. These moments are just as satisfying for him as the sex. These intimate times between them are almost more personal than when he is inside either of them, because lust rules them before their orgasms. The simple desire to be close to each other is all that matters after their bodies are spent.

There is a hushed but comfortable silence between them until Johnny starts to cry from his bedroom. Oliver starts to shift, but Lana pulls herself from their bed, slipping into her thin white robe and tying a loose knot.

"I'll get him," she says softly into the dim light of the room, "I need to feed him, anyway." Her words ignite another flame of passion inside of Oliver as he thinks of being fed from her breast, being so close to Lana in such an intimate way that isn't sexually motivated in the least. It's one of his favorite things to do, and recently he has gotten Wendy into it, as well. The bonding it provides between the three of them is absolute and undeniable, though the sight of Lana with their son pressed to her breast is nearly as breathtaking.

When he is left alone with Wendy, he turns to her, his fingers tracing the soft curves of her bare stomach.

"You're next, Wendy," he speaks softly to her, and he sees the crooked grin that curls her lips.

"You think so?" She wonders, her fingers resting on top of his large hand.

"I do," he replies, his voice barely above a whisper, "I think I may have put a child inside of you tonight."

She sighs softly, her fingernails gently skimming his hand and then the soft skin of her stomach.

"Do you think Lana will be upset?" She asks, and her voice is suddenly full of worry.

"Why would she be upset?" He questions, propping his head up with one hand, both of them still nude beneath the light sheet Wendy has suddenly pulled up around them.

"If I get pregnant before she does again," she answers softly, "or if I get pregnant at all?"

"Wendy," he speaks her name dryly, his palm lying flat on her belly. "Johnny is barely seven months old. I'm sure Lana is in no hurry to be pregnant again so quickly. Besides, she's still breast-feeding, and... it's your turn."

Wendy's face turns to him in the darkness, her eyes lighting up at his words.

"Yeah?" She sniffs quietly. "I've always wanted to be a mother."

"You are a mother," he tells her now, his gaze focused on hers. "We have a perfect son together, the three of us."

"Not biologically-" Wendy begins to protest, but his finger is on her lips before she can finish.

"We are a family," he tells her. "Lana, you, Johnny, and me. The four of us. And soon," he rubs small circles on her bare stomach, "The five of us." He licks her collar bone and traces down her body, leaving a trail of kisses on the way before ending at her stomach. His head rests lightly against the home of his child. "I think you'll give me a baby girl."

"A baby girl?" Wendy smiles down at him, "I've always wanted a little girl. What would we name her?"

"I'm not sure," he responds, "I haven't decided yet."

"Oh," she is quiet for a moment as his hands explore her belly. He knows there is already a life growing inside of her. There must be. He gave Lana a perfect child, and Wendy has wanted one so desperately now for months. He is determined to create a child within her, and he knows that with as much as he is inside her, the time will come sooner rather than later.

"Well, I guess I can wait a while longer for it to happen," she tells him, rolling over on her side so that her breasts are pressed against his bare chest. "Besides, I've got you, baby." He feels her nipples hard on his chest and groans softly, his hand moving up her slim hip.

"I am your baby," he responds, moving onto his back as she slides onto his lap again, maintaining eye contact with him. "You said you'd be my other mommy."

"I am," she lowers her voice, leaning close to him, "I am your other mommy. Lana and I will take good care of you, Oliver."

She kisses his earlobe, whispering explicit words into his ear that are already encouraging another erection. She traces her fingers down his chest as she sits upon him, and the thought that it is just the two of them at the moment leaves him feeling lonely for Lana's presence but also excited at the prospect of being alone with Wendy.

Their kissing begins innocently enough, despite the fact that they are still nude and he is sure she can feel his hardness pressing against her. She is already rocking on top of him again, her head thrown back as quiet sighs escape her lips. He can't help but feel a surge of pride at the way he is making her feel. He is sure that Wendy never fully understood the pleasure a man could provide before they became a family. And it is moments like this that he is so thankful that he resisted the urges to skin her alive, or even worse; moments when she is above him, or below him, and he feels his masculinity come alive. It is the same for Lana, of course, but Wendy is so much softer than Lana in many different ways. Lana possesses a streak of stubbornness that Wendy does not, and this makes it so much more satisfying to him when he is able to dominate her. However, Wendy is so feminine, so pliable in his hands, that he cannot resist her.

"Oh, yes," she breathes, already attempting to align herself with his erection, "Oliver. Lana." She is so used to breathing the other woman's name at the point of release that he is not surprised by her words, but they still sting him. In his mind, he is with Wendy, aware that Lana is not in the room, but the words she say next cause him to pause.

"Tell me you own me," she whispers desperately, her eyes fluttering open just slightly to look down at him, "Tell me I belong to you."

He nearly opens his mouth to confirm her words before he realizes that she's right; she is his. They both are. And seeing as though they are his, he should be the one in control here, not the other way around. This thought spurs him to grasp Wendy's hips, pulling her off of him and pushing her to the mattress. He parts her thighs, already smelling and sensing her arousal.

He aligns himself with her entrance and pushes inside, both of them groaning as he fills her. He takes sudden pride at the idea that Lana is not here to stimulate her, that any pleasure she feels right now will be solely because of him, not her female lover.

"You are mine," he manages to grunt the words as he pushes himself further into her, her tight, wet heat gripping his member. He can barely catch his breath from the pleasure of it all, but he manages to place a rough kiss on her open mouth as his hips thrust into hers. "You belong to me. You and Lana belong to me."

The words elicit a groan from her, and he swears she's already getting close to an orgasm, when he hears the bedroom door open behind them. Without looking back, he knows it's Lana.

"You started again?" She asks, her voice tinted with lust, "But without me?"

He feels her weight join them on the bed as he pounds into Wendy who is now moaning softly beneath him. He has his hands on either of Wendy's legs, keeping them apart, when he feels Lana's hand tracing up her female lover's leg.

"No," he whispers desperately to her, which catches Lana off guard. Her robe has been discarded on the floor and her breasts are full and heavy with milk. The very sight of her makes his mouth go dry. She is incredibly beautiful to him, but she must not touch Wendy. He has a point to prove. "Don't touch her."

"Oh," Lana whispers after a moment, instead moving behind Oliver, pressing her full breasts against his back as her hands wrap around his chest. "I understand. Baby's jealous?"

He groans, overwhelmed by passion as Wendy begins to writhe beneath him, feeling Lana's nipples against his back. He is not jealous, but determined. Still, he makes no move to tell her the difference because her fingers are soon threading in his hair, tugging the dark strands slightly as his muscles begin to tense.

He recognizes the first sounds of Wendy's orgasm and increases his speed. The feeling of Lana pressed against him while he is pressed inside Wendy feels like Heaven, and he is barely able to contain himself when he feels Wendy's muscles beginning to tighten around him once again. She begins to whimper and groan as her muscles contract and expand around him and it's enough to send him over the edge. He grunts his release as he spills into Wendy again, who sighs and moans softly as he is sure she can feel the warm fluid entering her. He hears Lana behind them and suddenly becomes aware that her hand is between her legs, stimulating herself with the echoes of both of their orgasms ringing in her ears.

He is completely spent from being with Wendy, but finds the strength to replace her hand with his own, working at the small bundle of nerves between her legs until she is whining and squirming at his touch, pressing her hips against his hand. It doesn't take long before she is having her orgasm against his hand, and he feels the wet warmth between her legs on his fingers. He continues to stimulate her as her hips jerk, even after her orgasm subsides, because he knows this is when she is the most sensitive, and the mixture of pain and pleasure that contorts her face is one of his favorite things about her.

When they come down from their highs, they fall into bed together and Oliver's mouth instinctively searches for Lana's nipple. He is sure she is sensitive from feeding Johnny only moments ago, but she allows him to suckle as her hands go into his hair again, Wendy's fingers stroking his back gently.

"That's it," Wendy encourages him gently as she watches the scene before her, "Feed from your Mama."

The entire situation is so erotic that he's sure he could be up for another round of passion in mere moments, but he's beginning to feel sleepy and he knows that Johnny will be waking up for the day in just a few short hours. They all need sleep.

Lana pulls him down to the mattress after he's had his fill, where he rests between the two women. Lana leans over him, her full breasts brushing his chest as she and Wendy share a passionate goodnight kiss.

"I love you, Wendy," Lana whispers to the other woman, before moving back to her place next to Oliver and whispering the same sentiment into his ear. "And I love you, Oliver. Goodnight."

"I love you, Lana," Wendy whispers back, and waits a few seconds before she leans into his ear, her mouth so close to him. "I love you, too, Oliver... and I think you're right."

He turns towards her, narrowing his eyes in question as he watches her grin tiredly.

"I think we made a baby girl tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: NSFW, obviously. Mentions of sexual humiliation, very light BDSM, possible non-con/dub-con, graphic sex, orgasm denial, etc. All in all, there's not much here you won't find anywhere else on this website.

* * *

He lays in bed with Lana tucked against his chest, her breath heavy as she sleeps, and he thinks of both of his lovers, and their children. He hears the floor boards creak down the hallway and slips from the bed, leaving Lana asleep on the beige sheets and slipping out of the bedroom door.

He hears Wendy's soft voice floating from the nursery and hesitates at the door, which is slightly ajar. He pushes the door open just slightly, eyeing her before he slips inside. She hears him enter and grins up at him tiredly as the infant suckles her breast. She looks so perfectly comfortable in this rocking chair, a child pressed against her chest. She is radiant, and positively glowing. Motherhood suits Wendy nicely, and it's an incredible aphrodisiac as well, for all of them.

He hasn't been able to keep his hands away from Wendy since they discovered she was pregnant just under one year ago. As soon as her breasts and belly began to swell, he found himself drawn to her like a compass needle to north. Just as he had nursed from Lana for so long, Wendy began to share her sweet, warm milk with him as well. The two women tasted so differently, and yet both of them were so joined in every way that there were certain similarities in the taste.

Now, as she separates the child from her breast, he watches her longingly. He craves her warmth so badly, desperately misses the feeling of being inside of her. It has been just over two months since she gave birth to their daughter Victoria, and his extent of sexual activity with Wendy extends simply to her using her hands and mouth to bring him to orgasm. Of course the pleasure is still unimaginable, but it is nothing compared to sheathing himself between her legs while Lana's hands tease his nipples and her teeth bite his skin softly.

Wendy moves to place her breast back beneath her nightgown, but he catches her hand, moving it gently out of the way and taking the full weight of her breast into his hand. He weighs it in his palm, his thumb brushing over the nipple. She looks up at him with dark eyes, her front teeth biting her lower lip. The simple action drives him crazy.

"Come back to bed," he whispers to her, taking her hand and leading her into the dark bedroom. Lana is still asleep in her same place on the bed. He and Wendy shift on the mattress, and she lies down beside him.

She catches his lips in a soft kiss unexpectedly, and he meets her passion with his own fervor. Her mouth tastes so sweet, his hand automatically begins to rub the soft skin beneath her nightgown. He hears her sigh almost inaudibly as she shifts beneath him, careful not to wake Lana.

"I think I'm ready," she whispers in his ear, her legs falling apart as she feels his fingers skimming the top of her underwear.

"Ready for what?" He asks, because though he fully knows the answer, he wants to hear her say the words.

"Ready for you," she whispers again, tangling their fingers together and guiding his hand to her lower abdomen, "For you to be inside me again."

"Do you miss feeling me pressed up inside you?" He asks softly, his breath hot against her ear. She moans quietly at the simple question.

"Oh, yes," she whimpers softly, "I love feeling you inside me, stretching me and filling me." She leans up, catching his ear lobe with her teeth. "My body is so lonely for you."

Her words are enough for him; he can't take the wait any longer. His fingers are already tugging her underwear down her slim legs, tossing them behind him and parting her thighs. He pushes the nightgown up around her waist, his hand already finding himself beneath his pajama pants.

He slips himself between her legs, aligning himself with her entrance, which is already wet with anticipation. He knows she must be sensitive from months of abstaining from vaginal sex, but he is already so overwhelmed with the thought of being buried inside her that he can't stop himself from pressing the head of his erection into her. He sucks his breath in as it slips in, her walls clutching him and begging him for more. He moves slowly into her, and her breath comes out in a muted whimper, her fingers clutching at the sheets and so close to Lana. Her dark hair is falling into her face and he takes a moment to brush it away as he begins to increase his speed within her.

It seems as if it has been so long since he has been inside of her that the sensation feels brand new. There are new sensitive areas that weren't there before, and the slightest touch leaves her gasping in pleasure, begging him quietly to _keep going; please don't stop, Oliver._

He has no intention of stopping, not when she feels so tight around his throbbing erection and the tiny sounds she is making to avoid waking Lana are such a fucking turn-on. He knows it won't be long before her orgasm, and she's trying her best to keep her voiced pleasure to a minimum, but he knows it must feel exquisite for her. He suddenly begins snapping his hips against her, hitting a spot deep inside her that leaves her hips twitching and her muscles spasming around him.

The feeling leaves him so overwhelmed that he's spurting into her before she even has her orgasm, groaning and breathing heavily as his fingers reach for her breasts. She is so sensitive from breast-feeding that it seems to do the trick and she's coming just as he kneads her breasts in his hands, desperate to be as close to her and as deep into her as he possibly can be. As they come down from their highs, she is still whimpering softly, her fingers now gently scratching across his chest as he pants above her. He feels himself soften inside of her before pulling out and collapses carefully next to her, placing a few wet kisses on her neck and shoulders just as Lana groans softly and shifts in the bed beside them.

"Oh, no, Lana," Wendy whispers softly, turning to him in the darkness, "she'll be so upset if she finds out she missed our first time together again."

"She'll forgive you," he tells her softly, and she leans in to kiss him.

"You're right, I know." She lays her head on his chest. "I should try to sleep. Victoria and Johnny have their check-ups at the doctor's office tomorrow morning. I told Lana I would take them since she took them last time."

"They're very lucky to have two such wonderful mothers," he tells her, already feeling sleep edging in on him. He hears her sigh beside him as she turns away from him, letting one arm rest across Lana's stomach. "And so am I."

"Goodnight, Oliver," she tells him softly before brushing her lips across Lana's temple as she slumbers. "Goodnight, Lana."

He is asleep before Wendy has a chance to say another word to him.

When he awakes the next morning, the bed is empty and it takes him several moments before he decides to get up. Wendy is already gone with the children and he finds Lana in the kitchen, working to clean the numerous bottles they go through in a few days between the two babies. He approaches her from behind, his hands slipping around her waist. He places a wet kiss on the base of her neck before she spins to face him, her eyes narrowed and hands dripping with warm water.

"You knew I wanted to be there for that," she hisses the words at him, pushing him away from her. He stumbles backward, his hands instinctively raising in front of him to guard himself from any further blows. He watches her for a moment, eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about, Lana," he tells her, though it's a lie. Of course he understands what she means, but just as he forced Wendy to speak the words, he wants to bring Lana to her knees.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," she spits the words at him, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "You wouldn't even have told me, would you? Wendy knew I would be upset. She was in tears this morning, begging for my forgiveness."

"Over what?" He asks dryly, tilting his head at her.

"Over you _fucking_ her last night when you _knew_ I wanted to be there for the first time since Victoria was born. You probably did it just out of spite, didn't you, you bastard?"

"Oh, please, Lana. Wendy couldn't keep her hands off me... or her cunt off my cock."

Her hand leaves a stinging slap on his left cheek before he even has a chance to pull away from her. His face flushes red with anger and the sudden rush of blood to the area. His reflexes suddenly become lightning quick and he grabs her wrist, twisting it and pulling her to him, her back pressed against his chest.

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispers into her ear, "That was very naughty, Lana. You'll have to be punished for that."

He can feel her trembling in his hold, though she will do everything in her power to resist the urgings that are undoubtedly pulsing through her by this point. This is what he both adores and despises about Lana; she has such a fire burning through her, such determination and stubbornness that she will resist him even as her orgasm is tearing through her, his name falling from her lips. His hands curl tighter around her thin wrists, and he feels her attempting to slip from his grasp, so he holds tighter.

"Lana, you know that you can't escape me. Not when I've made up my mind about something. I'm very determined, you know this by now. Not that you'd want to escape, would you?" His voice is calm and hot in her ear and upon her skin, and he swears just for the slightest moment that he can feel goosebumps rising on her skin. In a swift motion he pulls her back and onto his lap as he slides into a chair, her stomach pressed against the top of his thighs.

"You haven't misbehaved in quite some time," he tells her, "but I'll bet you remember what happened to you then, don't you, Lana?"

She is squirming in his lap, but one large hand holds the small of her back as his other hand finds the edge of her dress, pulling it up over her backside and revealing the backs of her thighs and white cotton panties. He traces the soft skin on the backs of her thighs with his fingers and feels her twitching beneath him. He pulls his hand back slowly before bringing it down hard upon the backs of her legs. She flinches, crying out sharply as he repeats the smacks, leaving her skin pink and flushed beneath his touch. She is squirming beneath him, whimpering and attempting to free herself from his gasp, but his hold is strong and he has no intention of letting her punishment be over so quickly.

"Oliver," she whimpers beneath his touch, and the sound of his name on the tip of her tongue stirs the arousal within him and his hand is upon the back of her legs again with a loud smack.

"Did I say you could speak?" His voice demands, and he feels her still beneath him, body tensing as he draws his hand back for another blow. "You should know the rules by now, Lana. If you disobey, you'll be punished. And what you did _certainly_ counts as disobedience."

She remains still on his lap, his fingers stroking teasingly along the pink spots on her skin before raising his hand and bringing them flush against her backside, feeling her jerk beneath his touch.

"The more you react to your punishment, the more you'll receive," he warns her. Another smack against sensitive skin.

He hears her stifle her cry, bucking just slightly against his touch and he admires the pink skin for a moment before lowering her skirt, giving her no time to resist before pulling her from his lap and forcing her onto the floor in front of him.

As she slides to the floor, the front door opens and Wendy enters, carrying Victoria and holding Johnny's hand as he toddles into the house. He sees Wendy's eyes meet Lana's before moving to his guiltily, looking down at the children as she helps Johnny out of his coat.

"Wendy," he greets her softly, "put the children down for a nap and come back out here, will you?"

Wendy looks toward Lana before nodding and hurrying into the nursery with Johnny following behind her. Both of them watch Wendy disappear into the other room before Oliver's hands are in Lana's hair, tugging the dark brown strands gently and leaning in to lift her chin to him. Her dark eyes are full of the fire that drew him to her in the first place, and the sight of her below him is enough to send chills of pleasurable anticipation throughout him.

"Does it sting?" He asks, his lips close to her ear as he leans over her. "I'll wager you can barely stand to feel any pressure on the backs of your legs. It hurts to sit down, doesn't it, Lana?" She stares up at him defiantly. "That's okay. Luckily you'll be on your knees."

He smirks at the way her eyes go wide suddenly at his words and Wendy is back no more than a few seconds later, hesitating by the door frame. He finds it charming how bashful she appears until he finds that spot between her legs, his fingers rubbing her into waves of pleasure. No one would suspect that the sweet young woman who spends her days educating children would be the subject of such erotic fantasies-come-true.

"Wendy, sit," he tells her, and the brunette hesitates for just a moment before perching on the edge of a chair, her eyes darting somewhat nervously to the back of Lana's head as she kneels before him. "It seems that both of you have been very disobedient, though Lana more so. But because Lana felt she needed to take it upon herself to defend your honor, Wendy, she'll be the one to atone for both of your lapses in judgment."

"Oliver-" Wendy attempts to speak, but his dark eyes meet hers and she is silenced into submission.

He reclines against the back of the chair, his fingers still threading in Lana's dark hair before moving his hands to the waistline of his pants, unbuckling his belt and sliding it through the loops. He sees Lana's eyes widen as his fingers find the button and zipper, slowly pulling the metal teeth apart, his erection already begging to be free of its constraints. Up to this point in their relationship, Lana has been hesitant and perhaps even unwilling to perform oral sex on him, but there is no room for reluctance in the midst of punishment.

He sees her begin to shake her head slowly as his fingers reach into his briefs, finding his already swollen member and using his fingers to free it from its confinement. Looking to Wendy, he sees lust coat her eyes as she gazes at his erection, though when he looks at Lana, he sees pure defiance in her eyes.

"Take me in your mouth," he commands, and she glares up at him, unblinking. Using one hand to stroke himself almost absentmindedly, he pushes the tip to her lips, using his other hand to tug on her hair until she cries out quietly. He takes advantage of this moment to slip himself between her lips and into her warm, wet mouth. He groans as her tongue moves, perhaps involuntarily, in her mouth, the wet muscle brushing against his swollen and sensitive head. His fingers tighten in her hair and he takes a moment to adjust to the foreign but not at all unpleasant heat that encompasses his organ.

It is a nearly overwhelming sensation, being inside Lana's mouth for the first time with the knowledge that he is the first man to ever slip himself inside of her, now in more ways than one. As amazing as it may feel, however, he reminds himself that this moment is not merely about him, but about Lana, as well. The simple fact of the matter is that this is just as much about Lana's humiliation as it is his pleasure.

He steadies her head with his hand, bucking his hips into her mouth as her lips purse around his member, inadvertently creating an airtight barrier that leaves him gasping quietly before thrusting into her mouth. He feels the swollen head of his member brush against the back of Lana's throat and she begins to cough and gag, attempting to pull away, but his hand is still in her hair, forcing her to swallow around his erection. The feeling of her muscles contracting around him causes his head to fall back in pleasure, eyes closing briefly before he hears a soft whimper coming from Lana. He looks between his legs to find her eyes wide and full of tears, a panic-stricken look upon her face. The sight only increases the pleasure coursing through him.

"Oliver," Wendy attempts to appeal to him, but her plea falls on deaf ears. He is preoccupied with slipping his member further into Lana's throat, forcing her to swallow him inch by delicious inch. He grunts, his hips jerking slightly against the pressure surrounding his swollen organ. His eyes flutter closed momentarily, only to slip open a moment later and find Wendy kneeling before him as well, though her attention is focused solely on Lana. He watches, mesmerized, as Wendy's thin fingers brush Lana's dark hair behind her ear before leaning in to speak softly to her. He is eager to hear what his lover could possibly need to share at such a moment as this and quiets his groans, nothing but the soft sounds of Lana's whimpers filling the room.

"It's okay, baby," Wendy's lips were close to Lana's ear, her fingers tracing carefully over the other woman's back as she choked around his member. "Please him, Lana. He likes when you run your tongue along the underside of the penis. You know that vein that throbs when he is inside of us?" Wendy's eyes meet his pleadingly and he feels himself shifting in Lana's mouth as she adjusts her tongue and teeth around him. The feeling of her teeth brushing just slightly over him causes him to groan helplessly, bucking into the warmth of her mouth.

"Oh," he grunts, his fingers curling tightly in her hair, "Lana, _yes_." His hips begin to rock into her mouth, thrusting himself into her as his head hits the back of her throat over and over again. She seems to have taken Wendy's words to heart as the gagging has subsided substantially and he feels her throat muscles tighten as he pushes himself in to the absolute hilt.

"Relax," he huffs the word, tugging on her dark strands, "Relax your throat around my cock." Surprisingly, he feels her do so, and in an instant he is somehow slipping further into her, gliding into the moist heat with little to no effort on his part. This causes a growl to issue from the back of his throat, his hips bucking swiftly into her over and over. He feels his stomach tightening with impending release, whimpering a quiet plea into the quiet of the room. For the briefest moment, his eyes meet Lana's, and in them he sees defiance, disgust, and yet... a sense of pride. The thought of her receiving even the slightest satisfaction at the thought of being the cause of his climax leaves him panting and annoyed, albeit undeniably aroused. He feels the climax building within him, holding her head still as he bucks into her mouth.

At once, his stomach tightens again and he groans as his pearly liquid begins spurting against the back of Lana's throat as she swallows and suckles on his member. He grunts her name softly, his hips twitching on their own accord as his seed spills into her mouth. His fingers curl tightly against her scalp and the soft whimper she emits sends a pleasurable chilll throughout him even as his orgasm tears through him. He whispers curses into the air as he feels the tight coil of pleasure unraveling within him and into Lana's mouth.

As his orgasm begins to subside, his hips still jerking slightly, Lana begins to pull away from him. His fingers catch her hair, holding her in place. His cock is throbbing with sensitivity as Lana's mouth still holds it in place. He waits another moment until he feels himself softening within her before he allows Lana to pull away. His member slips from between her lips, falling softly between his legs.

Lana's eyes are dark red around the edges and she wipes at her mouth, glaring up at him as she does so. His dark gaze has already caught hers, his legs still fallen apart and his member on display to both of his lovers.

"Oliver?" Lana asks of him, her voice trembling as she speaks his name. His eyes briefly pass her as Wendy begins stroking Lana's hair, placing soft kisses on her soft jaw. She tilts her head slightly to keep her gaze on his face. "Did I do okay?"

The fact that she needs to ask for his praise even after he made an example of her amuses him greatly. Of course, the pulsing and sensitive organ between his legs speaks for itself, but his fingers move to tuck himself back into his briefs before his eyes meet hers.

"You'll learn," he tells her simply, his finger reaching to touch her nose in a patronizing gesture. The anger that flashes in her eyes at being dismissed by him does not go unnoticed and he smirks down at her. "After all, your role in our relationship is to be a mere vessel of pleasure for me. You have plenty of opportunity to improve."

He watches Wendy try to calm the obviously hurt woman, fingers brushing lightly over her skin and kisses peppering her collar bone. She is whispering soft encouragement into her ear and Lana's eyes turn to look at her, blinking away the softening anger as she studies her female lover's face.

"I've got an appointment today," he tells them, though his eyes focus only on Wendy's. Lana is still on her knees before him, her face flushed with heat as she watches him zip his pants. "I expect you two to behave."

Work is a necessary distraction from the sexual escapades the three of them indulged in in private, though it is always difficult to keep his mind from traveling back to Wendy and Lana in the middle of a session. In each woman's eyes, he sees their own dark eyes, their plump lips. In each voice he hears the dry groan of his name leaving Wendy's lips. It is something that he knows he must do, in order to provide for his children, but the thought of Wendy and Lana at home alone together drives him mad. Their bodies were probably pressed together right now, lips catching the other's nipples, teasing with their teeth and fingers. The sessions can't end quick enough, and he finds himself rushing home and into the the house. The hallways are quiet as he makes his way through, pausing just outside the bedroom door. He hears the soft, broken moans slipping from Lana's lips and feels the fire burning in his stomach. He opens the door quietly to find Wendy between Lana's thin legs, her dark hair covering Lana's most private of areas.

He sees Wendy's fingers lightly scratching against the inside of Lana's thighs, holding them apart as her tongue works effortlessly on the tiny bud at the apex of her thighs. He immediately wants to step in and put an end to the lewd display, but the sight of his two lovers moving together in such fluidity causes him to stop and watch. Lana's eyes are closed, her russet hair spilling across the pillows as her mouth opens in a soft 'o'. Her fingers are scratching the bed sheets and Oliver feels himself hardening as her hips jerk involuntarily against Wendy's pink mouth. He continues to watch them, Lana's breath growing heavier and hips beginning to rock harder as she chases her climax. He is all-too familiar with the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm and steps into the bedroom, clearing his throat to break up their tryst.

Wendy stops immediately and raises her eyes guiltily to him, her mouth wet with Lana's juices. She blinks at him, sitting up before glancing down at Lana. Lana's lust-filled eyes flutter open, blinking at him before groaning loudly and slipping her fingers down her stomach to the space between her thighs in a desperate attempt to reach her climax. Oliver moved quickly to the bed, catching her hand mid-move and curling his fingers around her wrist.

"I don't think so," he hisses the words at her, pressing his leg between her thighs. "You're still being punished for your indiscretions. And Wendy," he tsks her name, looking back at the brunette. "To blatantly disobey me when I gave you directions... I'm not sure which of you are in more trouble."

He catches Lana's foot as she attempts to shift away from him and holds her legs apart. One hand keeps her leg against the mattress while the other finds himself in his pants, pulling his member out. Lana glances down at him, her eyes raking over the swollen member before her head falls back to the pillow. He knows that her tunnel is pulsing with each heartbeat, and she probably wants nothing more than for him to be inside of her at the moment. He aligns himself with her center and in one swift motion, he is inside of her. The tight feeling of being grasped by her flexing muscles is nearly overwhelming and he begins to thrust into her, slowly at first before increasing his intensity. Lana's legs curl around his back as she pushes herself down to meet his thrusts. He can feel the head brushing against her cervix, so deep within her that there is no space between them. Her muscles begin to grasp rhythmically around him and he slips from her, finding himself covered in her juices. She groans in frustration as the feeling of being so full dissipates quickly and looks up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Oliver," she whimpers his name softly, her hands reaching for him. "Please. Please don't do this to me. I'm sorry. I... I need to, I'm ready-"

"You're still being punished," he breathes the words, his hand stroking himself as he watches Lana. "What you did this morning was inexcusable. And then this afternoon, coming home to find you and Wendy in the throes of passion. I'm very disappointed, Lana. You'll have to wait your turn."

She whimpers, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her fingers still reaching for him.

"What can I do?" She asks desperately, glancing at Wendy, whose face is flushed with arousal. "Oliver. Tell me."

He studies her for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap. He sits back against the headboard of the bed, his erect member pressing between her thighs as she settles onto his lap. Her hand is between them suddenly, and without warning she guides him inside of her. He is enveloped in the warm, slick heat again and a small grunt slips from the back of his throat. She positions her knees on either side of his lap and begins to rise and fall on him, her eyes closing each time he is completely buried within her. He watches the muscles in her stomach tighten and contract, just as her inner muscles mimic the motions. He feels her velvet walls gripping him, her head tossed back, long dark hair brushing the middle of her back.

"You need to beg," he huffs the words, his breath heavy in his throat as she tenses and relaxes around his cock. "Beg for my forgiveness."

"Please," the word slips from her plump lips along with a soft moan. She begins to rock her hips on his lap, keeping him snug inside her. "Please forgive me... oh, God, _Oliver_..."

"More," he demands, his fingers reaching up to pinch her pink nipples. He feels Wendy adjust on the bed next to them and in a moment her lips are on Lana's neck, her hand sneaking between them to fondle his testicles as he is pressed deep inside Lana. The sudden unexpected sensation sends pleasurable chills up his spine and his hips buck involuntarily. "More... ugh, _Lana_..."

He feels the pleasurable coil of his orgasm beginning to unwind with him and quickly pulls himself from Lana's warm depth, pushing her onto her back and keeping his head pressed against her hot entrance.

"Not good enough," he groans, shaking his head slightly, his hand hesitant to even position himself against her for the chance that he might climax at this very moment.

"I've been so bad," she cries suddenly, reaching for him and pulling her to him, his erection bumping against her. He refuses to enter her until she pleases him. "I misbehaved, Oliver. I messed up. Please, please..." she pulls him down to her, her hot breath against his ear, "just fuck me back into your good graces."

Her words cause his cock to stir, and he slips back into her immediately, snapping his hips against hers over and over, his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling at the dark strands as she grasps for him with her feet, pulling him closer to her. He feels the walls of her tunnel clenching around him and a strangled moan escapes from her before he feels a plethora of wetness pooling around where they are connected. She pushes her hips against his one last time before he feels her orgasm overtake her, muscles spasming around him as she moans and whimpers her release. The sensation of feeling her so tight around his sensitive organ causes him to cry out suddenly, his hips twitching as he swells and releases inside of her.

"_Lana_," he grunts her name, holding her tightly as he bucks into her several more times, desperately chasing his orgasm and the fire rushing through both of them. His hips slow after a moment, his member softening inside of her as his warm seed continues to trickle from him and into his lover. He only slips from her when her muscles have stopped clenching him, his softened erection falling between his thighs. He glances to Wendy, whose face is still flushed dark pink, nipples hard and watching them with dark eyes. "Lana," he says her name again, and the woman raises her head to look at him breathlessly. The unasked question is in her eyes. "Make our Wendy come."

She pauses just for a moment, collecting her breath before moving between Wendy's legs. As she begins her task, he tangles one hand in her hair, pulling her head back, his lips to her ear.

"That's my girl. And remember who you belong to, my Lana. My love."

Her dark eyes turn to meet his, a dark smile creeping across her lips.

"To you, Oliver. Always to you."


End file.
